Incognitalk
by Ryopini
Summary: Un mauvais mélange pendant une soirée, une application pour échanger des messages anonymement et Stiles finit par envoyer une photo nue de lui à Derek. Au réveil, la réalisation fut terrible. Que va donner la réunion de meute le soir-même ? [Sterek] - Os - [Défi : Send nude par erreur]


Bonjour !

Donc comme promis sur ma dernière publication.. Voici un nouvel os. Et si vous avez lu le résumé... Ce texte est donc un raté du défi "Envoyer un nude par erreur" que nous avions fait avec **Sloe Balm**.

Pour l'histoire : J'avais écrit ce texte, j'en étais à peu près à la moitié, quand Sloe Balm, dans une discussion m'a rappelé le thème exact. Il s'avère que ce que j'avais écrit ne correspondait pas au défi.  
Deux solutions s'offraient à moi : Continuer ce texte et rater le défi. Ou écrire autre chose.  
Comme vous avez vu, j'ai écrit autre chose. Maaaais, bon, laisser tomber presque 4000 mots d'écrit, c'est frustrant ahah Donc j'ai décidé de faire les deux !  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que l'autre.

Je remercie Poguipie pour la BL !  
Et bonne lecture!

**/!\ RATING M** **/ ! \**

* * *

Alors que le soleil battait à son plein, le jeune Stiles était installé à l'extérieur de l'école sur une table et jouait avec son stylo. Son esprit essayait vainement de se focaliser sur ses cours, mais ses pensées le dirigeaient ailleurs, comme beaucoup trop de fois ces derniers temps. Il ne songeait qu'à une seule et unique chose, ou plutôt une personne : Derek.

Stiles avait toujours eu un faible pour ce dernier. Il le considérait comme un homme incroyable, loyal, magnifique, mystérieux, et avec un bon fond. Même si celui-ci pouvait vraiment être aussi un véritable con. Derek semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup de considération pour sa personne.

Il le martyrisait régulièrement, notamment en le plaquant contre des murs ou encore en l'insultant à la moindre occasion. Stiles n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait pu craquer pour lui. Probablement les petites attentions qu'il lui accordait. Spécialement les fois où il se retrouvait blessé alors qu'ils étaient sur le terrain. Derek l'engueulait de sa stupidité pour ensuite venir l'aider et le soigner avec des gestes doux, mais toujours avec son air bourru. Ou encore les fois où Stiles était ignoré par la meute, Derek se chargeait toujours de le remettre en avant. C'était ce genre de petites choses qui faisaient que Stiles l'appréciait.

Puis il devait avouer : Derek était diablement beau.

D'ailleurs, Stiles faisait même plus que « l'apprécier », c'était le plus gros coup de cœur qu'il avait pu avoir, dépassant largement celui de Lydia, qui pourtant, était énorme. Mais là c'était Derek, le loup-garou, l'alpha, l'homme grognon, celui qui avait fait découvrir sa double sexualité à Stiles, celui pour lequel l'humain serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

Stiles soupira lentement en pensant au loup. La veille encore ce dernier l'avait plaqué violemment contre un mur après une moquerie de sa part, son dos meurtri s'en souvenait encore. Mais il se souvenait aussi beaucoup du corps collé au sien, certes pour vouloir le tuer, mais Stiles avait apprécié le contact. Les muscles saillants, la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps… Tout était extrêmement satisfaisant. Frustrant aussi.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Scott qui s'installa face à lui, posant ses cahiers brusquement.

« Tu m'as fait peur » déclara Stiles en posant sa main sur son thorax.

Scott lui fit un grand sourire.

« T'as l'air complètement perdu dans tes pensées. Où étais-tu donc ? Peut-être en tête-à-tête avec un loup ? » Le sourire moqueur du jeune homme fit grimacer intérieurement Stiles.

« Si tu penses à toi et moi Scott, je suis désolé de t'apprendre que tu n'es pas mon genre. »

Scott mima une déception terrible puis ils rigolèrent tous les deux.

« Je savais que je manquais de muscles et de barbe »

« Eh ouais Scotty. »

Stiles soupira légèrement. Si seulement l'homme musclé et barbu à qui ils pensaient lui portait un intérêt.

Il se remit à jouer avec son stylo, il avait définitivement perdu sa concentration pour travailler.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu veux pas te lancer ? » questionna vivement Scott.

Stiles leva un sourcil à cette question avant d'enchaîner :

« Tu n'étais pas là hier ? Quand il voulait me tuer et me découper en petits morceaux ? »

« Moi j'ai surtout vu qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'autant coller son corps contre le tien. »

« Ca parle de Derek ici ? »

L'entrée d'Isaac ne manqua pas de surprendre à nouveau Stiles.

« Vous vous êtes passés le mot pour me faire mourir de peur ? »

Stiles prit une grande inspiration pour calmer sa panique alors qu'Isaac lui fit un grand sourire.

« J'aime te faire peur, entendre ton cœur qui bat à vive allure en ma présence » Isaac accompagna sa phrase d'un sourire en coin très subjectif. Il grimaça ensuite quand il se prit un coup de pied de la part de Stiles.

« Aie. T'es méchant. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et se reconcentra sur son stylo.

« Cela dit, je réitère ma question. Vous parliez de Derek et de son corps collé à toi hier ? »

« Nan. » « Oui. » Stiles et Scott parlèrent en même temps faisant rire Isaac sur la contradiction des deux.

« Tu vas te lancer quand ? » enchaîna Isaac.

« Mais vous êtes insupportables, je ne vais rien faire. Il n'est certainement pas intéressé par ma personne. »

« Tu lui as demandé ? »

Stiles haussa un sourcil à la question d'Isaac.

« Bien évidemment, je suis allé le voir, j'me suis collé à lui, lui ai demandé si je l'intéressais puis je l'ai embrassé avec passion. » répondit sarcastiquement Stiles.

« Non mais j'insiste, tu devrais lui demander. Il peut nous révéler des surprises. »

« Au pire, envoie-lui un sms si tu veux pas lui parler en face. » s'accorda Scott.

Les deux jeunes hommes tannaient régulièrement Stiles à ce propos, ils avaient sincèrement envie qu'il tente sa chance.

« Vous avez bientôt fini ? Je ne vais pas lui envoyer un sms ! Après je vais me faire insulter et torturer. Puis il est même pas gay sûrement.» répondit Stiles.

Il se remit dans son travail, essayant d'ignorer la discussion des deux garçons qui parlaient de son cas avec Derek.

Il fut de nouveau surpris par Isaac qui posa sa main sur le cahier qu'il étudiait.

« Je sais ! »

Stiles leva lentement son regard vers le blond, d'avance perplexe quant à sa proposition.

Isaac s'agita sur le banc et attrapa son téléphone avant d'expliquer son idée.

« Il existe une application pour contacter quelqu'un anonymement : « Incognitalk ». Tu l'installes et tu envoies un sms à Derek pour savoir s'il est intéressé par les hommes ! Et si c'est le cas, t'auras plus qu'à te lancer. »

Scott hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« C'est une excellente idée. »

« Ou alors tu peux même lui envoyer une photo de toi nu ! » se moqua Isaac.

« Vous n'êtes pas bien les gars. »

« C'est toi qui est pas bien de ne pas profiter de cette possibilité ! » Isaac lui montra son téléphone avec l'application ouverte, Stiles nota inconsciemment le nom avant de secouer la tête.

« Je préfère rester dans l'anonymat ET ma certitude qu'il en a rien à battre. Alors maintenant, calmez vos ardeurs les louveteaux, et laissez votre alpha et moi-même en paix. »

Les deux garçons râlèrent un peu avant qu'Isaac pose sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles pour enchaîner :

« Au pire, tu le sais, moi je suis gay et on pourrait passer un bon moment. »

Il accompagna ses dires d'un clin d'œil appuyé. Stiles rigola, tapa dans l'épaule du blond.

« J'y penserais. Si jamais tu reçois un nu un jour…. Tu sais où j'habite ! »

Ils rigolèrent ensemble alors que Scott mimait l'envie de vomir. Il ne voulait pas de ses deux amis ensembles. Puis les trois garçons cessèrent de parler du sujet Derek pour se plonger dans leurs révisions, ils avaient quand même une grosse quantité d'examens à préparer.

* * *

Les fameux examens étaient enfin finis, Stiles avait selon lui, réussi avec succès et attendait maintenant les résultats. Afin de fêter la fin, ils avaient décidé de faire une soirée avec le reste de leur promotion. Ils étaient tous euphoriques, heureux.

Stiles dansait à fond sur la piste de danse, se prohibant l'alcool au vu de la quantité de médicaments qu'il avait pris ces derniers temps. Il savait pertinemment que le mélange n'était pas bon, mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas de tous ses amis. Il avait accepté chacune des boissons offertes par Scott et Isaac qui étaient prudents. Mais aussi celui de Danny, qui lui, n'avait pas prévu et lui avait amené un cocktail bien alcoolisé. Alors très vite il se sentit un peu dans les vapes, la tête lui tournant un peu. Isaac nota rapidement son état, l'odeur de l'humain lui avait titillé les narines.

Il s'en approcha rapidement et l'attrapa par l'épaule pour l'éloigner.

« Je pensais que tu ne buvais pas d'alcool ? » s'inquiéta le blond.

Stiles grimaça.

« J'en ai pas pris qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » dit-il difficilement, sa voix était un peu déformée par son état second.

« Ok, tu sais quoi, je vais te ramener. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. »

« Alors je ne dis pas non, je me sens juste un peu… patraque ? »

Stiles glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, puis suivit Isaac qui le traîna dehors. Ils partirent alors vers chez le châtain, discutant de choses et d'autres. L'état de Stiles s'améliora que peu, même avec l'air frais et la discussion qu'il avait avec son ami. Malheureusement pour lui, Isaac finit par diriger leurs conversations vers Derek.

« Alors, ça avance un peu avec Derek ? »

Il eut un moment de latence pour répondre, le temps que la question lui monte au cerveau. Puis sa voix, toujours pâteuse se fit aigüe par la semi colère qui le prit.

« Mais t'as pas bientôt fini avec cette histoire ? Je ne ferais rien. »

« Si tu ne fais rien, s'il ne fait rien, vous n'allez pas avancer ! N'oublie pas ma super appli. »

Stiles râla et avança un peu plus vite, quoiqu'un peu maladroitement. Il fut rapidement rattrapé par Isaac qui l'entoura de son bras pour le guider.

« Ou au pire je te rappelle aussi ma super présence eheh »

Isaac appuya ses dires en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, Stiles grimaça.

« Essayerais-tu d'abuser de ma personne alors que je suis pas dans mon état normal ? »

« Qui sait. »

Stiles s'écarta de lui, puis passa sa main sur son visage.

« Tiens le coup Stiles, on est bientôt chez toi. »

« Hm, hm. » Il se sentait vraiment dans un autre monde.

« Tu pourras rêver de Derek ensuite. »

Stiles grogna pour la forme et essaya de rester concentrer en avançant. Il ne se sentait définitivement pas dans son état normal et pesta intérieurement contre l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité de force. Sa tête était un peu lourde, il se sentait complètement vaseux et pas complètement sûr de maîtriser toutes ces gestuelles et pensées.

Il ne réalisa même pas lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, mais il finit par remercier Isaac qui termina ses aux revoirs par un « Et n'oublie pas, Derek ! ». Stiles lui fit un regard noir et claqua la porte. Comment pourrait-il oublier Derek de toute façon ?

* * *

Stiles monta lourdement les marches de l'escalier et pénétra dans salle de bain. Il se déshabilla pour se glisser sous la douche, il espéra que de l'eau froide lui remette un peu l'esprit en place. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Toujours un peu dans un état second, il alla dans sa chambre, mit un boxer avec quelques difficultés pour mieux se laisser tomber sur le lit.

Une fois bien installé, il soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux. Son esprit se dispersa sur de nombreuses pensées. Elles n'étaient pas tout à fait claires, mais elles finirent toutes par tourner sur Derek qui prenait bien trop de place dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser un millier de questions sur le jeune homme.

Et celle qui raisonnait probablement le plus était « est-ce que Stiles pourrait plaire au loup ? »

Il n'avait aucune réponse à ça. Puis il entendit une petite voix au fond de sa tête, ressemblant fortement à celle d'Isaac, lui rappelant l'application.

Cela l'émoustilla un peu. Il hésita, votant le pour et le contre. Mais son cerveau un peu H.S. lui fit complètement oublié les « contres ».

Stiles attrapa son téléphone et chercha l'application. Il eut quelques difficultés à écrire proprement, mais il finit par la trouver et l'installer.

Il hésita à faire un test, mais son doigt ripa directement sur le nom de Derek. Il se mordilla la lèvre et tapa un message qu'il envoya dans la foulée. Il s'efforça à ne pas écrire incorrectement malgré son état.

De Stiles : _« Tu aimes les hommes ? »_

Il se redressa d'un coup en réalisant sa question. Il se sentit rougir et s'émoustiller. La chaleur de son corps augmenta petit à petit. Il s'agita en imaginant Derek lire ce message.

Il se mordilla la lèvre et avant même d'avoir une réponse il décida de lui en envoyer d'autres.

De Stiles : _« Moi je les aime. »_

De Stiles : _« Et j'en suis un. »_

Cela lui demandait toute sa concentration pour écrire correctement, mais il ne souhaitait pas que Derek le prenne pour un abruti.

Il fixa intensément son téléphone. Stiles se laissa imaginer la réaction de Derek en lisant ses messages. Il se permit même de penser qu'il les lirait après être sorti de sa douche, nu, l'eau coulant sur son torse. Le jeune homme se mit à fantasmer sur le corps splendide et délicieusement musclé, sur les fines lignes qu'il suivait du regard jusqu'au bord de la serviette la frustrant dans ses pensées. Il se passa lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre et glissa sa main sur son propre torse. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par les caresses sur sa peau. Sa gestuelle était plus rude que d'habitude, se permettant de feindre le contact du loup, de sa main si forte et puissante.

Il gémit sensuellement en passant sa main sur son boxer. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière alors qu'il commença de lentes caresses par-dessus le tissu. Il soupira lentement le prénom du loup et songea à nouveau à lui envoyer un message pour le faire participer.

Alors sans arrêter ses caresses sur son membre, il attrapa de son autre main le téléphone.

De Stiles : _« Je pense à toi en me caressant. J'aimerais tellement que ça soit toi. »_

Il décida de se libérer totalement en retirant son boxer. Il glissa son membre excité hors de l'étoffe, lui déclenchant un gémissement. Son corps était tendu au possible, en ébullition, chaque touché prenait des proportions folles, il se délectait de ses sensations, des frissons qui l'envahissaient.

Sa main s'activa sur son membre, variant la vitesse et la force. Puis son excitation augmenta d'un seul cran lorsqu'il imagina la bouche de Derek à la place. Son corps bougea lascivement en accord avec sa main et ses sensations. Les gémissements remplirent la pièce, il ne cessait de murmurer le prénom du loup, de s'imaginer la langue chaude humidifier son membre turgescent.

Son autre main s'affairait à caresser son torse, les variations de rythme l'amenaient à se griffer par moments.

Ses pensées se mirent à visualiser le regard intense du loup sur sa personne, sa tête entre ses jambes. Cela fut trop pour le plus jeune qui libéra la tension de son membre sur son ventre. Sa respiration était laborieuse, son cerveau était d'autant plus perdu grâce aux sensations intenses qu'il venait de vivre.

Il prit alors la décision de faire participer une nouvelle fois Derek à son plaisir. Il attrapa alors son téléphone et observa les messages. Malgré la frustration de n'avoir aucun retour, il tapa une réponse.

De Stiles : _« C'était tellement bon. »_

De Stiles : _« J'ai imaginé ta bouche à la place de ma main. »_

Il s'en suivit une décision prise dans l'euphorie du moment.

Il alluma l'appareil photo de son téléphone, caméra dirigée vers lui. Il s'installa correctement sur son lit : Ses jambes légèrement écartées et sa tête projetée en arrière. Les traces de son plaisir personnel étaient toujours sur son thorax, accompagnées de ses griffures et des rougeurs dû à la chaleur de son corps.

Stiles centra la photo à partir de sa bouche jusqu'à son membre. Cachant ainsi son identité, mais pas sa nudité. Il se mordilla sensuellement ses lèvres et prit la photo.

Il regarda alors l'image qu'il trouva particulièrement sexy pour une première fois et l'envoya sans le moindre doute à Derek.

Stiles était satisfait.

Une fois que son portable fut posé, il se pencha, attrapa un mouchoir et s'essuya le torse. Il se leva pour jeter le papier et renfiler son boxer.

Dès lors qu'il fut prêt, il se glissa dans son lit lentement, épuisé par ce moment de folie et de ce mélange d'alcool et médicaments. Ses pensées se dirigèrent une dernière fois vers le loup et il s'endormit presque instantanément.

* * *

Le lendemain, le jeune garçon se réveilla avec un mal de tête bien présent malgré le peu de consommation alcoolique. Passant sa main sur son visage puis sur ses cheveux, il pesta à nouveau contre Danny de l'avoir saoulé sans scrupule. Il ressentait son corps de la tête aux pieds, il lui semblait être courbaturé sans le moindre effort particulier. Il gémit de frustration et porta son regard vers la table de nuit pour attraper son téléphone et vérifier l'heure.

Il blêmit instantanément quand il vit le nom de Derek s'afficher. Sa soirée défila rapidement dans sa tête, ses messages, son moment solitaire, mais surtout, cette photo. Avant même de lire la réponse, il regarda la photo qu'il avait pris la veille, il gémit lentement de honte lorsqu'il la vit et se cacha sous sa couverture.

« Oh mon dieu la honte… » dit-il désespérément.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à nouveau à la photo et se félicita d'avoir au moins eu l'intelligence de ne pas montrer son visage. Mais la vision de sa nuque dégagée et de ses lèvres charmeuses le déstabilisa. Il espéra sincèrement que le loup ne l'ait pas observé à ce point-là pour repérer les taches de rousseur largement visible.

Se frottant le visage rouge de gêne, il ferma la photo. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle et ses mains devinrent moites alors qu'il ouvrit lentement l'application.

Son angoisse fut aussi grande que sa déception.

De Derek : « Pas intéressé. »

Il posa ses paumes de mains sur ses yeux. Il essaya de refluer les larmes de gênes et de déceptions qui montèrent. Il prit alors une grande inspiration pour se remettre d'aplomb et se redressa dans son lit.

Il se leva complètement et disparu dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Il avait encore une journée de cours malgré la fête de la veille. La journée finit, il pourra se terrer pendant ses vacances dans sa chambre, sans jamais croiser le loup. Dans le doute où celui-ci l'avait reconnu.

Après avoir pris une grande douche, il se dépêcha de s'habiller, manger, puis partir pour rejoindre ses amis.

* * *

Il s'efforça de ne pas penser à l'histoire de la veille le long du chemin, il y réussit sans trop de problèmes jusqu'à ce qu'il se gare. Dès lors où il quitta sa voiture, son visage pâlit. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur la camaro de Derek sur le parking. Il sentit la panique l'envahir.

Il hésita à remonter dans sa jeep mais son cœur battait à une telle vitesse et il sentait tellement la peur, qu'il était sûr d'avoir été repéré. Mais il fut quand même surpris quand une voix résonna près de son oreille.

« Je te fais si peur que voir ma voiture te met dans cet état ? »

Stiles fit un petit cri avant de se retourner, la main sur le cœur. Il fit un regard noir à Derek qui lui souriait, moqueur.

« Il était temps que tu réalises la crainte que tu devais avoir envers ton alpha. » rajouta le loup.

« Mon al-quoi ? »

Il lui répondit sèchement en tac-o-tac, puis l'instant d'après, il se décomposa en repensant à sa photo de la veille. Il détourna son regard, faisant froncer les sourcils du loup puis remonta son t-shirt pour cacher le bas de son visage.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait encore comme connerie pour sentir aussi fort la gêne et la peur en même temps ? » questionna Scott qui arriva dans son dos, faisant à nouveau sursauter Stiles.

Ce dernier râla puis marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se mit à fuir très rapidement. Les loups avaient trop de capacités pour qu'il reste près d'eux.

« Stiles. » grogna le loup, faisant arrêt net l'humain dans sa fuite.

« Ce soir, au loft. »

Stiles grimaça, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter d'être dans la même pièce que le loup toute une soirée. Il s'apprêta alors à refuser l'invitation mais le loup lui coupa la parole avant :

« Et tu n'as pas le choix. Sinon je viens moi-même te chercher. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, il s'imagina avec Derek dans sa chambre, seul, et une certaine excitation monta en lui. Jackson arriva près d'eux et grimaça.

« Tu pues l'excitation, à quoi tu penses ? »

Stiles gémit de honte et fuit immédiatement, sans laisser les autres réagirent plus. Au moins, il ne croiserait plus Derek de la journée et aurait peut-être le temps de calmer ses ardeurs.

* * *

Le soir arriva donc péniblement pour Stiles qui oscillait entre tristesse et désespoir. Il n'avait réellement pas hâte de se retrouver, le soir, entouré de la meute. Il allait devoir être hyper concentré pour ne pas se laisser prendre par ses émotions.

Heureusement pour lui, sa journée fut au moins remplie par ses amis qui lui avaient remonté le moral, même s'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Scott avait essayé une seule fois de le questionner sur ce qu'il se passait, mais Stiles avait gémit de désespoir avant de cacher son visage dans la gêne. Alors le brun avait préféré ne pas insister et avait mis ça sur le compte de la soirée de la veille.

Maintenant que la journée était finie, Stiles était dans sa voiture, les mains crispées sur le volant et réfléchissant sur le pour et le contre d'aller à cette soirée. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Isaac pénétrer dans sa jeep. Il sursauta uniquement quand le blond claqua la portière.

Le châtain se retourna vers lui, la main sur le thorax.

« Ca ne va pas ?! »

Isaac lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui tapoter la cuisse.

« J'adore toujours autant te faire peur » se moqua ce dernier. « Puis l'odeur de surprise te va bien mieux que celle du désespoir ou de la honte. »

Stiles grimaça. Isaac était vraiment obligé de lui rappeler le matin ?

« Scott est persuadé que c'est dû à hier soir et qu'il a manqué un événement. Mais moi j'ai bien vu ton état hier, et il n'y avait pas de quoi être honteux. Et maintenant je te sens en plein interrogation. Alors je te le demande, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Stiles se racla la gorge, gêné et hésitant.

« Si tu as peur que j'en parle à quelqu'un… Sois-en sûr que ça ne sera pas le cas. » tenta-t'il de le rassurer.

« Non non ! J'ai confiance en toi… Mais c'est tellement… »

Stiles fit un petit couinement sous l'œil attentif d'Isaac. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, Stiles serrait régulièrement le volant, faisant blanchir ses doigts. Puis il craqua.

« J'ai utilisé ton application. »

« Oh ! Raconte-moi ! »

Stiles glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, ressentant à nouveau la gêne du matin.

« J'ai… » hésita-t'il, « il est possible que j'ai envoyé un message à Derek. »

« Oh woaw, l'alcool aide bien dis donc, depuis le temps que je te dis de le faire. Dis-moi en plus. Parce que cela dit, ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es aussi gêné… Sauf si t'as fini par révéler ton nom »

Stiles laissa tomber sa tête sur son volant dans un gémissement plaintif.

« C'est… pire. »

Il tapa sa tête sur le volant à multiples reprises.

« Stiles ? »

« Je me suis…. Enfin… fais plaisir, pris une photo et lui ai envoyé. » murmura-t'il très rapidement.

Aucun ne prononça un mot. Stiles espéra que le blond n'est rien entendu, mais son espoir fut de courte durée quand celui-ci se tourna vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur.

« Tu as… quoi ? »

Stiles, toujours le front collé au volant tourna lentement vers lui avant de grimacer. Il fit un regard de chiot battu, désespéré et honteux.

« Mais. Tu lui as montré ta tête ? Il sait que c'est toi ? »

Stiles fit un petit non de la tête.

« J'ai réussi à avoir l'intelligence, même sous alcool, de couper au-dessus de mes lèvres. Même si je pense qu'il a pu me reconnaître… »

« Hm… Enfin du coup je comprends ton odeur. »

Stiles se redressa pour mieux poser sa tête en arrière.

« Et très honnêtement. Tu n'as pas vu la photo, tu ne sais pas le pire. »

Isaac leva un sourcil, intéressé.

« Même pas en rêve. »

Stiles le montra du doigt, l'intimant de ne pas insister pour voir la photo. Isaac fit une petite moue boudeuse.

« Bon. » enchaîna le blond « Et ça a donné quoi ? Il a aimé ? »

Stiles grimaça à nouveau.

« Il m'a dit qu'il n'était « pas intéressé ». Quitte à se foutre la honte, il aurait pu au moins aimer. »

« Et tu ne penses pas que c'est parce que ce n'était pas toi, qu'il n'était pas intéressé ? »

Stiles leva un sourcil, trouvant cette phrase stupide. Puis secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Evidemment, peut-être qu'un mec gringalet hyperactif pourrait rendre fou Derek alors qu'il a comme ex une mercenaire sexy. C'est vrai qu'il a de quoi être intéressé par moi. Aucun doute. » répondit-il sarcastiquement. « Maintenant je veux juste m'enfermer à vie histoire qu'il oublie mon message, ma présence et que je ne décède pas ce soir. »

Isaac leva les yeux au ciel.

« T'as fini d'être comme ça ? Puis rien ne prouve qu'il t'ait reconnu. Je veux dire. Il ne t'a pas fait de remarque ce matin, il ne t'a pas explosé contre ta voiture. Rien de particulier. »

Stiles plissa les yeux et se mit à y réfléchir. Isaac n'avait pas tort. Derek n'avait pas eu un comportement si différent des autres fois. Peut-être qu'effectivement, il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Ca ne lui donnera pas plus de chances avec lui, mais il pourra peut-être survivre à cette soirée et oublier toute cette histoire. Il suffisait de contrôler ses émotions, ne pas trop regarder le loup, et l'histoire sera réglée.

Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et se décoiffa dans un petit bruit frustré.

Il allait devenir fou. Quelle idée il avait eu de faire ça ?

« Tu sais que de toute façon, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix de venir ? » rajouta le blond.

Stiles grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, même pour l'ouïe fine qu'avait Isaac, puis démarra sa voiture.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier que tout irait bien.

* * *

A son grand étonnement, son arrivée sur place se passa bien.

Quand il aperçut Derek dans son entrée au loft, habillé d'un Hanley bordeaux et d'un jean serré, sexy à souhait, son cœur rata un battement. Mais il réussit à lutter. Il parvint à contenir sa honte et son excitation. Il pénétra rapidement dans le salon et s'installa sur le canapé, évitant allègrement le regard du loup.

Afin de lutter au mieux à toutes ses émotions fortes, il se rappela sans cesse que Derek n'était pas intéressé par les hommes, et qu'en plus, il ne l'avait pas reconnu.

Son regard se posa autour de lui et vit qu'Isaac et lui étaient les derniers à arriver. En même temps, ils avaient bien pris le temps pour discuter ensemble et dieu sait qu'il remerciait le blond pour ça. Il avait l'esprit un petit peu plus tranquille. Stiles tourna d'ailleurs son visage vers lui, attendant de capter son attention. Une fois fait, il articula un « merci » à son attention. Isaac lui fit un signe de tête, puis lui envoya par message un « Tu me redevras ça ! ».

Stiles grimaça au message et au clin d'œil que le blond fit. L'humain leva les yeux au ciel et garda son téléphone en main. Son stress se reporta sur l'objet, qu'il fit bouger dans tous les sens, tourner, sauter… Il grattait des petites tâches… Tout ce qui était possible et imaginable à faire pour occuper ses mains et ses pensées, il le fit.

Mais il sursauta quand une voix profonde l'interpella.

« Stiles. »

Il se raidit instantanément à l'entente de la voix de Derek, son cœur se remit à battre de plus belle, attirant le regard de tous les loups vers lui. Il se rapetissa sur le canapé, espérant se faire oublier.

« C'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui ? » grogna le loup.

Stiles chercha le regard d'Isaac, seul à connaître son problème du jour. Celui-ci lui fit discrètement signe de respirer, chose que le jeune homme n'hésita pas à faire pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Je vois qu'Isaac est dans le coup aussi. »

Isaac fit un sourire gêné et se gratta la tête.

« Non non, il n'y a rien du tout. » enchaîna Stiles.

Il se retourna vers Derek, après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

« _Il ne t'a pas reconnu, il ne t'a pas reconnu… »_ se répéta-t'il dans sa tête.

« J'ai eu un coup de peur hier, donc je suis un peu tendu. Et Isaac était là quand c'est arrivé. Un point c'est tout. »

Il fut fier d'avoir pu dire une part de vérité. Avoir bu hier en plus de l'alcool lui avait fait peur. Et Isaac était bien là. Aucun signe de mensonge ne pouvait transpercer dans sa voix ou son corps. Derek le fixa intensément, puis leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir.

« Alors concentre-toi. »

« Oui chef, bien chef. » rajouta Stiles.

Il prit de nouveau une grande respiration et se détendit complètement. Maintenant c'était sûr, Derek ne l'avait pas reconnu. Jamais il n'aurait pu le regarder comme ça s'il avait l'image de Stiles nu en post plaisir.

C'est donc rassuré qu'il prit part à la réunion qui démarra.

Le fameux « problème » de Derek n'était finalement pas si méchant que ça. Et ne quémandait même pas son attention réellement, il ne pouvait rien faire de particulier pour les aider. Mais il fut satisfait d'avoir été convié avec le reste malgré son inutilité.

Alors il les remercia à sa manière : Il ne parla pas de la séance.

Il les écouta attentivement, suivant du regard chaque personne qui parlait –sauf Derek, il ne fallait pas pousser-. Il avoua par contre le côté chiant d'être présent pour rien, pire encore pour un hyperactif comme lui, il lui était difficile de rester sur place.

Il commença par s'agiter en bougeant lentement sa jambe de haut en bas, son talon tapota régulièrement sur le sol, puis il accéléra inconsciemment le rythme.

Il nota un air agacé sur le visage des loups, mais ne put s'en empêcher. Il continua en jouant avec la fermeture éclair de sa veste, juste avec l'embout au départ, puis en ouvrant et fermant sa veste lentement.

Il n'arrêta pas ses mouvements et commença ensuite à balader son regard autour de lui, il avait complètement décroché de la conversation. Son cerveau pensait à des milliers de choses à la fois, ne s'arrêtant jamais, mais une part de lui fut satisfaite de réussir à contenir sa parole. Sinon ils seraient acculés par le débit de parole qui le démangeait.

Mais malgré tout, il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas quand un grognement brusque arrêta la conversation aux alentours. Non sans arrêter ses gestuels énervantes, il redressa son regard vers le bruit. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant le regard noir du loup sur lui.

« Enlève ta veste plutôt que de nous embêter là. » râla Jackson.

« Tu veux un strip tease gratuit, avoue tout. » se défendit Stiles.

« Non tu nous énerves tous sincèrement. Alors arrête-toi. »

Stiles essaya de ne pas réagir à la voix de Derek, ne le regarda toujours pas, mais râla pour la forme et retira sa veste.

« Content ? »

Il la posa sur ses cuisses en soupirant.

« Et maintenant arrête de bouger. » rajouta le brun.

Stiles gonfla ses joues avant de croiser les bras, toujours en évitant de tourner son visage vers le plus vieux. Les loups recommencèrent alors leurs conversations, ravis d'avoir moins de bruits insupportables.

Mais Stiles se remit rapidement à s'agiter, il voulait juste se lever, fouiller à droite et à gauche, déblatérer des faits incroyables. Mais il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Alors il se contenta de jouer avec les ficelles de sa veste, occupant déjà un petit peu ses mains.

Il finit par s'affaler sur le canapé et laissa ses jambes prendre un peu plus de place en s'écartant, gênant avec un petit plaisir Jackson et Scott installés de part et d'autres de sa personne.

Toujours sans lâcher sa veste posée sur son entrejambe, il se mit à observer le plafond. Son regard étudia chaque marque sur la peinture. Il grimaça en notant une petite tache rouge.

« Du sang… ? Mais c'est dégueulasse… » se murmura-t'il à lui-même.

« STI… »

Le début de son prénom le fit sursauter, mais il redescendit vite son regard vers Derek, qui le fixa intensément. Pourquoi diantre le loup s'était-il arrêté dans son engueulade. Le loup semblait bloqué, le silence envahit le loft, plus personne n'osa bouger. Stiles leva un sourcil et observa les autres présents dans la pièce. Même eux semblaient sous tension, l'air de capter la problématique de l'alpha.

« Pourquoi tout le monde se tait ? » s'inquiéta l'humain de la meute.

« Tous. Sortez. » dit Derek d'une voix autoritaire.

« Okay… Bien. Ca va pas toi hein. »

Stiles tapa sur ses propres cuisses pour se motiver et se leva, accompagné des autres loups. Il se retourna pour vérifier qu'il n'oubliait rien sur le canapé puis se redressa correctement.

Un petit cri de surprise sortit d'entre ses lèvres quand il se retrouva avec Derek, face à lui, bien trop près de son corps. Il voulut reculer, mais le canapé lui bloqua son mouvement et le déséquilibra. Le loup en profita pour poser sa main sur son thorax afin de le pousser et le faire chuter sur le canapé.

« Toi. Tu restes. » lui ordonna-t'il.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, inquiet. Il tourna son visage vers ses deux amis qui le regardèrent, compatissants mais fuyants. Il les vit partir sans préavis, Isaac lui tapota juste l'épaule par-derrière après avoir fait le tour du canapé.

Stiles se retourna alors et essaya de grimper sur le dossier du canapé pour passer par-dessus, mais Derek lui empoigna le haut et le força à se réinstaller. Le plus jeune en gémit d'angoisse et replaça son sweat sur son entrejambe, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ou il ne voulait pas croire à ce qu'il pouvait être en train de se dérouler. Impossible que Derek craque en pleine réunion de meute alors qu'il avait eu mille fois le temps de l'attraper pour lui en parler.

Mais lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans celui du loup. Il n'avait plus de doute. Celui-ci semblait le sondait, c'était intense. Il avait sincèrement l'impression que Derek pouvait lire en lui. Il se rassit correctement et s'agita. Il essaya au maximum de ne pas laisser son cœur trahir son angoisse.

« Ok… » commença Stiles « Je… Je suis désolé de m'être trop agité ? Tu n'es pas obligé de me tuer pour ça. »

Il tenta sa chance sur ce chemin, espérant sincèrement que le problème était là. Mais Derek fronça les sourcils avant de faire luire ses yeux en vermeilles.

Cela procura un frisson à Stiles, de peur ou plaisir, il n'était pas capable de le définir. Mais clairement, ça lui faisait un certain effet.

« C'était toi. » déclara brutalement le loup.

Sa voix était posée mais tellement profonde, intense. Cela envoya une multitude de frisson au plus jeune qui gigota de nouveau sur le canapé qui retint son excitation et l'angoisse en même temps.

Comment Derek avait-il pu deviner ?

Il ferma fortement les yeux et souhaita pouvoir disparaître, se téléporter chez lui, ou dans un lieu isolé du monde.

Le loup attrapa le menton de Stiles, lui releva, révélant son cou et faisant rouvrir ses yeux. Ce dernier compris alors. La position qu'il avait eue ressemblait étonnamment à celle de la photo, la nudité en moins.

Il rougit instantanément, autant de honte que d'excitation face au regard plus qu'intense du loup.

Il frissonna quand celui-ci fit un grognement rauque et profond. Stiles ne savait s'il devait fuir pour rester en vite, ou profiter de l'instant présent.

« Pourquoi ? » grogna le loup

Stiles déglutit lentement et hésita à tout expliquer ou continuer à faire l'ingénu, en espérant que cela passe tout seul. Après une courte réflexion, il décida d'appliquer la deuxième.

« Je… Ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ? » tenta-t'il.

Derek grogna.

« Tu sais pourtant que je sais quand tu mens. »

Sans laisser le temps au plus jeune de répondre, il se redressa et quitta la pièce. Stiles en profita pour reprendre son souffle qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir bloqué et recommença son débat quant à fuir ou non. Mais avant même qu'il ne se décide réellement, le plus vieux revint vers lui, téléphone en main.

Stiles remarqua l'air très concentré de Derek qui fixait le téléphone. Le châtain ne put retenir son excitation alors que le loup matait clairement sa photo nue de lui. Son corps réagissait bien trop à cette vision, il fut ravi d'avoir conservé son sweat sur son entrejambe cachant la réaction. Mais l'odorat du loup fut alors titillé.

Derek releva alors d'un coup sa tête, renifla légèrement et tourna son regard brillant vers lui. Puis sans un mot, le loup lui envoya le téléphone dessus. Stiles l'attrapa comme il put et jeta un coup d'œil dessus. Sans aucun doute. C'était bien sa photo et ses messages. Il grimaça légèrement et releva lentement sa tête vers le loup. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas lâché, ses prunelles toujours bien vissées sur sa personne.

« Je répète donc ma question. Pourquoi ? »

Stiles ne répondit pas de suite, son cerveau filait à toute allure. Derek ne l'avait pas encore tué, il ne l'avait pas engueulé, violenté et avait même clairement maté sa photo. Il commença à douter que celui-ci ne fût pas intéressé. Alors il voulut tenter un peu sa chance, joueur.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est moi ? D'ailleurs, ce mec est plutôt beau gosse. » dit-il d'une voix taquine.

Il sursauta quand Derek s'approcha rapidement de lui et qu'il lui attrapa à nouveau son menton pour lui redresser. Le loup se pencha alors vers lui, un genou en appuie entre les cuisses de Stiles et commença à faire balader son souffle contre la peau de son cou.

Stiles fit un petit gémissement, son cœur s'emballa fiévreusement alors que Derek s'arrêta sur une zone en particulier.

« Ces taches de rousseur… Comment n'aie-je pas pu réaliser ? » murmura lentement le loup avant de mordiller la zone.

« Je te croyais pas intéressé » répondit Stiles avec difficulté et une voix quelque peu aigüe.

Derek remonta lentement sa bouche à son oreille, laissant son souffle caresser à nouveau le plus jeune.

« C'est parce que je ne savais pas que c'était toi… » dit-il suavement avant de mordiller son lobe et faire gémir lentement Stiles.

Puis il se redressa complètement, récupéra son téléphone et commença à partir vers la cuisine. Stiles écarquilla les yeux, frustré d'un seul coup.

« Qu-Quoi ?! » s'insurgea-t'il, « Reviens ici de suite ! Me laisse pas comme ça ! »

Il n'osa même pas se redresser tant l'excitation bouillonnait son bas-ventre. Mais il tourna suffisamment la tête pour apercevoir Derek se retourner vers lui et lever un sourcil.

« Je pensais que ce n'était pas toi. »

Stiles râla avant de rajouter :

« Te fiche pas de moi. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu sais que c'est moi. Alors reviens ici. De suite. »

Derek ricana légèrement et revint vers lui.

« Donc maintenant. Réponds à la question. » insista le loup, « Pourquoi ? »

Stiles gigota un peu sur le canapé, essayant de replacer son boxer comme il faut.

« C'est évident non ? Tu me plais. Je te veux. Je suis excité tel l'adolescent que je suis. Tu m'as chauffé rien que par ton regard et tes paroles suaves là. J'ai toujours était faible face à toi. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi d'ailleurs. Et l'autre jour, j'étais ivre. A cause de Danny ! » se justifia-t'il quand il vit le regard dur de Derek. « Et du coup, je ne sais pas, je connaissais cette appli là… Et là… Bref. T'as la suite ! »

Stiles suivit le loup du regard alors que celui-ci se pencha vers lui, reglissant son genou entre ses jambes et le surplombant de tout son corps.

« Tu t'es dit ensuite que tu devais te masturber en pensant à moi avant de me l'envoyer ? »

La voix sensuelle du plus vieux et ses paroles crues le stimula encore plus. Il déglutit lentement avant de faire un lent signe de tête positif.

« Et à quoi tu pensais exactement ? » Derek avait glissé cette phrase au creux de son oreille.

« Oh mon dieu. » paniqua Stiles. Il humidifia ses lèvres et voulut replacer à nouveau son boxer. Mais Derek lui bloqua sa main et posa sa main sur son ventre.

« Alors ? »

« Je… » Stiles rougit d'ores et déjà de ses futures paroles, « Hm. J'imaginais ta bouche à la place de ma main… ?» hésita-t'il.

Derek leva un regard approbateur sur le plus jeune.

« Et maintenant ? » le questionna-t'il.

« Je… T'es vraiment en train de me demander si je veux une fellation là ? »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non parce que sincèrement, je pense que tu connais la réponse. Je veux dire. Tu le sais non ? Ou je dois réellement te répondre ? Parce que si je ne suis pas clair je peux te le redire. Ou te renvoyer une photo. Ou faire un message écrit par un avion. Ca pourr- »

Il fut coupé d'un seul coup par la bouche avide du loup contre la sienne. Stiles écarquilla les yeux avant de répondre maladroitement au baiser.

Derek profita de la confusion de Stiles pour éjecter au plus loin le sweat et laisser le champ libre à sa main pour accéder au bouton du jean.

Le plus jeune profita du baiser pour glisser ses mains dans les cheveux ébène de Derek, profitant de ce contact qu'il avait tant rêvé. Il ne sentit même pas les mains expertes du loup défaire son bouton et la fermeture éclair. Il ne retenait que les lèvres qui s'affairaient à combler le manque de contact tant désiré.

Il ne réalisa les changements sur son pantalon que lorsque Derek put glisser sa main dans son boxer pour attraper son membre. Stiles mordilla soudainement le loup qui grogna avant de se reculer.

Le plus jeune rougit intensément alors qu'il sentit la main caresser lentement son membre déjà bien enflé. Il n'osa pas regarder ce qu'il se passait en dessous et fut de toute façon, absolument absorbé par les yeux divinement beaux qui ne cessaient de le fixer. Derek semblait le sonder, attendre la moindre réaction négative de sa part. Mais rien ne vint. Stiles en avait juste terriblement envie, et le loup était déjà bien trop impliqué pour l'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Le brun sembla le comprendre, car sans quitter son regard, il s'approcha du membre tendu, toujours caché sous son tissu. Avec lenteur, il laissa sa langue se balader par-dessus le boxer, l'humidifiant et excitant d'autant plus Stiles qui sentit sa respiration faire des à-coups à chaque nouvelles caresses.

Puis sans plus de préavis, Derek fit sortir l'objet de ses désirs du tissu se laissant la possibilité de découvrir ce qu'il cachait.

Stiles tourna la tête, gêné de l'attention que le loup portait sur son attribut. Mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas pareil, voyant l'attitude de son futur amant, il glissa sa main libre jusqu'à son visage. Il lui força la rotation pour retomber face à ses yeux.

Pour Derek, il était hors de question que Stiles ne profite pas. Il voulait que celui-ci le regarde un maximum et se délecte de ce qui allait se passer.

Alors sans lâcher son regard, il embrassa sa verge lentement puis laissa sa langue participer à certaines caresses. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de laisser de nombreux sons plus excitants les uns que les autres sortir de sa gorge. Et plus Derek léchait son membre, plus ses sons ressemblaient à des gémissements.

Son souffle était déjà très court. Mais ce fut encore pire lorsque Derek commença à glisser ses lèvres entièrement autour de son membre. Stiles hoqueta de surprise et lâcha un instant les yeux du loup pour tomber sur son membre qui disparaissait dans la bouche humide du brun.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Une de ses mains se saisit de l'accoudoir pour le serrer, et l'autre se glissa dans les cheveux face à lui, les tirant dans un geste sensuel.

Stiles relâcha sa lèvre pour gémir lentement le prénom de son amant alors que celui-ci augmentait peu à peu son mouvement de bouche et ses caresses. La main libre de Derek se glissa sous son haut, touchant lentement cette peau offerte à lui, la griffant selon l'intensité de ses va-et-vient.

Il sentit rapidement que Stiles s'était totalement relâché, que la gêne était complètement mise de côté et ses gémissements prenaient bien plus d'ampleurs qu'il l'aurait lui-même pensé.

Il en profita alors pour accélérer le rythme, mais bloqua avec force le bassin de Stiles qui commença à bouger pour participer.

Stiles ne savait plus où donner de la tête, sentir les lèvres, la bouche et les mains de Derek sur son corps et notamment sur cette partie lui faisait un effet monstre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de balbutier des mots sans sens, tirer les cheveux du plus vieux ou encore griffer sa nuque accessible.

Les attentions du loup étaient tellement bonnes, tellement intenses qu'il se sentit rapidement au bord de l'extase.

Il bafouilla alors son prénom pour le prévenir. Derek se recula alors, mais laissa sa main continuer la gestuelle lente et tortueuse.

Stiles gigota énormément faisant ricaner le loup qui remonta son visage rapidement au sien et l'embrassa sans préavis. Stiles y répondit avec ferveur. Ces gestes étaient maladroits mais avec beaucoup d'entrain et de désir. Derek profita de ce baiser complètement dépravé pour accélérer le rythme.

Dès l'instant où l'extase fut à son comble, ils surent. Stiles se raidit avant de se cambrer et se libérer dans un gémissement plus sexy que jamais. Gémissement qui excita énormément le loup devant lui.

Stiles laissa sa tête tomber en arrière sur le canapé et essaya de récupérer sa respiration. Il se mordilla la lèvre quand il sentit de doux baiser se propager dans son cou.

Derek remonta lentement à son visage, glissa une main à l'arrière de sa tête pour le redresser et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Stiles se laissa entièrement porté par la douceur de ce moment. Jamais il n'aurait osé imaginer que cette photo puisse amener à un moment si intense pour lui.

Ils finirent par se séparer, le plus jeune n'ayant pas entièrement récupéré son souffle, mais ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. Vivant le moment le plus important de leur nouvelle histoire.

Puis Stiles s'humidifia la lèvre, taquin.

« Si j'avais su, je t'aurais envoyé une photo comme ça bien plus tôt. »

Derek leva au ciel avant de se redresser. Il empêcha d'une main Stiles de reboutonner son pantalon et le fixa intensément.

« Maintenant que ton désir est assouvi. Allons assouvir les miens. »

Stiles rigola légèrement, mais ne se fit pas prier quand Derek le porta pour le guider dans sa chambre.

Promesse d'une belle nuit.

* * *

_Alors ? Pas de défi relevé cette fois, mais est-ce que cela vous a plu quand même ?  
J'ai personnellement cru mourir de honte tout le long de l'écriture. CLAIREMENT. J'ai fait mon quota de rating M pour un petit temps ahah  
_

_Merci d'être toujours présent, et merci aux guests qui me laissent des reviews également !_


End file.
